frozenfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Frozen.fractal/By serce nie zamarzło cz. 21
Elsa była traktowana przez królową matkę niczym wróg, zwłaszcza, iż młode panny z całych Południowych Wysp, przybywały, poproszone by zająć miejsce we dworze: co sprytniejsze widziały w tym szansę na zdobycie zaufania przyszłej władczyni, co skutkowałoby skapującymi na nie resztkami złota, w którym ich pani kąpałaby się jako małżonka Feliksa, zaś te o prostszych umysłach czekały na dworskie zabawy oraz flirty. Królowa matka jedynie zaciskała pięści widząc, jak tworzy się pod jej nosem konkurencyjny dwór, pełen młodych dam dobrych rodów, miast, konserwujących się pomału, mężatek oraz kobiet wieku średniego, mających za sobą wiele zapełnionych kołysek, tworzących jej własny orszak; konkurencyjny dwór w oczach dworzan jej synów zyskujący prędko popularność – wiele było ślicznych, nowych buzi, zaś jej synowie otaczali się przecież własnymi rówieśnikami, młodymi mężczyznami o świetlanej przyszłości przepełnionej bogactwem. Nieżyjący, najstarszy syn powitałby swą narzeczoną, gdyby jakąś zdążył posiadać, z równym rozmachem, jak Feliks zdecydował się przyjąć królową Arendelle: już pierwszego wieczora, podczas wielkiej uczty, gdzie zajmowała miejsce po jego lewicy, skupiając na sobie spojrzenia przepełnione zaciekawieniem, wszystkim przedstawiono żywe obrazy składające się z zamaskowanych, odzianych w bogate, teatralne stroje dworzan króla, opowiadających w metaforze wschodzącego słońca o, jak najpierw wydało się młódce w lodowej sukni, historii Południowych Wysp. Żywy obraz rozpoczął się, gdy dwa łuki mężczyzn trzymających lekkie, satynowe wstęgi granatowej materii pojawili się, wchodząc przez główne drzwi balowej sali, powiewając tkaninami uniesionymi ponad głowami. Ustawili się w kształt podkowy, której łukowata część zwrócona była ku królewskiemu stołowi. Materie rozwinęły się, przysłaniając ich biało- błękitne stroje: noc. Grajkowie uderzyli w struny subtelnie, pieśń zdawała się być tęskna, niepokojąca: Elsa z zainteresowaniem pochyliła się lekko wprzód. Jeden z dworzan, odziany w granat przetykany nićmi różu oraz pomarańczy wyłonił się spod granatowej materii, a kilkoro innych, mających role tła, opuściło nieznacznie granatową wstęgę, by pokazać swe stroje: dzień wstawał. W tym samym czasie pojawiła się w otwartych wrotach sali trójka mężów w lejących się, niebieskich pelerynach wyszywanych bielą oraz srebrem w fale, by imitowały morze. Przedstawiali sobą narodziny, stworzenie. Trzymali się za ręce: jedność. Ach, więc to nie miała być historia Południowych Wysp, a legenda o trzech braciach! Wyprostowała się w swym krześle, splotła dłonie na podołku, nie spuszczając wzroku z bogato odzianych mężczyzn, kiedy król wydawał się nie móc wzroku na żywym obrazie utrzymać, stosunkowo często wędrując nim do sylwetki swej narzeczonej: Hedda obserwująca go dyskretnie, miast przedstawienia, nie potrafiła jednak odgadnąć, co widzi w jego wzroku: uwielbienie czy też chytrość? Mężczyzna przedstawiający pierwsze jasne smugi na porannym niebie schował się za granatem satyny, gdy jednocześnie wyszedł spod niej następny, ubrany już jaśniej, jakby słoneczne promienie coraz śmielej wyglądały zza stworzonego z tkaniny horyzontu. Ustawił się nieco dalej niż poprzednik, jakby był słońcem wędrującym po niebie, zaś tkanina została opuszczona nieco mocniej, ukazując więcej błękitów oraz bieli strojów podtrzymujących nocne niebo dworzan. Trzech braci odsunęło się od siebie, stali prosto, jeden patrzył wprost na Elsę, pozostali – na królową matkę oraz Feliksa. Przyszła władczyni z łagodnym uśmiechem wytrzymała spojrzenie nie do końca będące jej przychylnym. Kolejna faza porannego słońca ustąpiła następnej, jaśniejszej, odkryło się więcej błękitów dziennego nieba. Bracia złożyli ręce na piersi, Elsa zaś opowiadała w myślach historię, której jedynym tłem dźwiękowym była muzyka wygrywana przez muzykantów, coraz mniej tęskna, coraz bardziej brzmiąca kłótnią i niezgodą. Trzej bracia pojawili się pewnego dnia, dawno, dawno temu, na Wielkim Półwyspie i założyli na nim wspaniałe królestwo, które kwitło szczęściem. Jednakże każdy z nich, coraz bardziej zagłębiający się w uwielbienie ludu, zaczynał pragnąć zagarnąć wdzięczność oraz chwałę jedynie dla siebie. Najmłodszy oddzielił się jako pierwszy i osiadł na wyspach, twierdząc, że jest tam potrzebny dla ochrony przed bezbożnymi najeźdźcami. Drugi zdecydował się wyjechać daleko na północ, tam, gdzie Wielki Półwysep zradzał się z pełnego lądu, mówiąc: „Lud tam jest dzikszy, potrzebują, bym wniósł w ich życia światło wiedzy” - nie chciał odłączać się od najstarszego z braci, jego intencja była szczerą. Najstarszy jednakże źle odebrawszy intencje średniego brata oddzielił się odeń osobiście nadzorując umieszczanie w ziemi granicznych słupów: widać było to w braciach, którzy zdjęli swoje peleryny, a te, opuszczone na ziemię w wyćwiczony sposób, udrapowały się między nimi ukazując białe, matowe podszewki, by wyglądały niczym śnieg. Najmłodszy, odziany w... Elsa uniosła brew. Dlaczegóż to ten, którego uznawała za symbolicznego odpowiednika okolic Arendelle odziany był w winną, bojową czerwień i unosił w górę pięść, za to odziany w złoto oraz żółcie – barwy mądrości – brat, który zagarnął wyspy południa, skromnie spuścił wzrok i złożył dłonie niby do modlitwy, gdy najstarszy brat, stojący pośrodku, odziany był w szarość: kolor ponadczasowy, oznaczający rozsądek, neutralność. Nie pozwoliła jednakże uśmiechowi zniknąć, wiedząc, iż jest obserwowana: spyta potem, któż przygotował ten żywy obraz. Była jednakże pewna, jak i jej dwórki, przeżywające właśnie podobną wewnętrzną złość na przeinaczenie legendy, iż jest to sprawką królowej matki. W międzyczasie, gdy dworzanie mający role braci kolejno przybierali swoje pozycje, zrzucając wcześniej płaszcze we wzór morskich fal, słońce z tyłu wschodziło coraz wyżej, aż, tuż przed pozą przyjętą przez najstarszego z braci, dworzanin w złotej pelerynie zenitu wyłonił się spomiędzy tych, którym przypadła w udziale nuda jako dzienne niebo, trzymających w dłoniach zwiniętą nocną szarfę. Nagle jednak rozchylił poły płaszcza, ukazując czarny strój, zaś błękitno- bieli aktorzy rozpuścili na nowo nocne niebo – zaćmienie, które odbiło się na twarzach braci jednolitym wyrazem. Wyspiarz jako pierwszy uniósł swą pelerynę, zarzucił na ramiona białą podszewką ku górze – Elsa niemal zatchnęła się powietrzem z oburzenia, widząc tak okrutne przekłamanie ukazujące jej kraj w skrajnie przeciwnej barwy świetle, niż to jej znane. Zbliżył się wyspiarz do najstarszego, stojącego pośrodku brata, ten zaś założył swoją pelerynę. Następnie oboje okryci już bielą mężczyźni wspólnie podali średniemu z nich jego płaszcz. Założył go, jednak zarzucił na głowę kaptur – ten był wykończony czarną i czerwoną nicią. Nieszczerość. Twarz królowej Arendelle pozostawała kamienna. Bracia podali sobie ręce, słońce zaś znów zajaśniało złotem, zaczęło chylić się ku zachodowi. Pokazywali się kolejni odziani w żółcie mężczyźni, gdy pozostali bracia zniknęli: symboliczni władcy Południowych Wysp zakładali korony swoim następcom, a każdy z nich był odgrywany przez jednego z dziesięciu rudych książąt. Dziesięciu, ponieważ najstarszy już nie żył, kolejny w kolejce nie był już jedynie księciem, najmłodszy zaś tkwił w wieży więziennej Arendelle. Żabi uśmiech królowej matki poszerzył się, gdy zerknęła na Elsę w tamtym momencie, będąc święcie przekonaną o niewiedzy tej pięknej, zimnej dziewczyny na temat najętych przez nią żołdaków zmierzających do kraju przyjezdnej, by ocalić Hansa. Elsa doskonale jednak wiedziała. Czekała na wiadomość zwrotną, świadoma, iż najwcześniej otrzyma ją za niemal dwa tygodnie. Jak miała przetrwać ten czas? Dworzanie znów umieścili zmrok na niebie, zaś jeden z tych, którzy wcześniej grali, zdążywszy odziać się w granaty, wprowadził czarnego niczym nocne, chmurne niebo konia dosiadanego przez drobne, nieco pulchne dziewczę o miodowych włosach – to była postać symbolizująca Elsę jako wzejście księżyca, jako jasność, która uzupełni swym bladym, srebrnym światłem blask dnia o bezpieczeństwo widnej nocy – jako księżyc wystąpiła jedyna w tym żywym obrazie kobieta, młoda panienka, odziana w pełną falban oraz koronek, rozłożystą suknię w odcieniach jasnej szarości, bogato wyszywaną srebrną nicią, uzupełnioną zaś biżuterią o niebieskich oczach szafirów. Miała nagie ramiona i twarz do połowy przysłoniętą maską złożoną z odłamków lustra, które odbijały światło świec. Zdjęto ją z grzbietu konia wprowadzonego do wielkiej sali, ustawiono naprzeciw pierwszego po Feliksie księcia. Spojrzeli sobie w oczy, na co zakończyła się muzyka przedstawienia, aktorzy zaś ustawili się karnie i zaczęli powoli, dwornie zbliżać się do królewskiego stołu, by złożyć pokłon przed królem oraz przyszłą władczynią, która odpowiadała łagodnym uśmiechem oraz skinieniami głowy. Sala biła gromkie brawa, z nimi również dwórki Elsy, równie jak ona wściekłe wewnątrz, acz spokojne i słodkie na zewnątrz. Kolejne dwa tygodnie nie miały być łatwiejsze. Stina, Hedda, Majken oraz Elsa na ich czele opuściły w niedługi czas po przedstawieniu główną salę. Milczały, idąc ku danym im zbyt małym komnatom, i dopiero przekroczywszy ich wrota odetchnęły wreszcie, pozwalając frustracji zmieszać się z przesyconym ciepłem bijącym od kominka powietrzem. Elsa padła ciężko na fotel przy oknie, natychmiast wsparła palce o twarz, mocno zaciskając powieki. Dała tylko znak dwórkom, iż mogą usiąść, te zaś zasiadły przy kominku, rozmawiając cicho o obraźliwej wersji legendy, popatrując także od czasu do czasu na targaną zmartwieniem władczynię, wiedząc jednakże iż teraz trzeba jej czasu. Po ponad półgodzinie Majken zbliżyła się, uklękła przy fotelu, biorąc delikatną dłoń królowej w palce. -Jaśnie pani...- zaczęła przyciszonym głosem pełnym niemal matczynej troski: była przecież starszą od swej pani o ponad trzy lata. Władczyni Arendelle, dotąd siedząca nieruchomo, zdająca się być zamrożoną w pozycji, którą przyjęła tuż po przybyciu, odsunęła rękę od twarzy, spojrzała zmęczonym wzrokiem w prześliczną twarz dwórki. -Czyżby trapiło cię coś więcej, niźli tylko kłamliwy obraz z uczty?- zapytana jedynie westchnęła, na moment znów przymykając oczy. -Owszem- odparła prosto, na co pozostałe dwórki wymieniły spojrzenia, po czym przysiadły się do Elsy i Majken. -Czy powiesz nam, wasza wysokość, co się dzieje? -Królowa Ingaborg, jeszcze nim nasz okręt przybił do portu, posłała do Arendelle oddział, którego zadaniem jest odbicie Hansa z mych rąk- powiedziała, patrząc w okno, a jej głos zdawał się być zmartwiały. Poczuła, jak palce Majken zaciskają się nieznacznie na jej dłoni, usłyszała także, iż któraś z dziewcząt zadycha się, zszokowana, powietrzem. Potoczyła po nich powoli wzrokiem. Stina trzymała kurczowo ściśniętą dłoń u podnóża szyi, Hedda zasłoniła usta rękoma, Majken zaś trzymała się swej królowej, jakby była ostatnią deską ratunku. -Jedyne co możemy zrobić, to czekać. Jeżeli powiem cokolwiek królowi, duża jest szansa, iż ten doprowadzi do mej konfrontacji z królową matką, ta zaś zarzuci mi krzywoprzysięstwo. -Zniewaga korony- szepnęła Stina przytomnie, choć jej oczy wydawały się być ogłupiałe ze strachu niczym zimny wzrok martwej ryby. Pani lodu skinęła smętnie głową, potwierdzając słowa dwórki. -Właśnie tak, Stino. Wtedy zostałybyśmy tu zakładniczkami, nie gośćmi. Dlatego trzeba nam się uśmiechać i tańczyć, i śmiać. -Zachowywać jak gdybyśmy były nieświadome- dodała ze zrozumieniem Majken. -I oczekiwać- dokończyła Hedda, odsuwając dłonie od piegowatej buzi. -Dokładnie. Styczeń Minęły dwa tygodnie – Hans uciekł, jednak nim Elsa zdoła się o tym dowiedzieć minąć muszą dwa kolejne, by posłany do niej goniec dotarł z wiadomością. Tymczasem została zaproszona przez czującą się coraz pewniej w swym przekonaniu, iż odegna tę wiedźmę od swej pozycji, królową matkę, na spotkania podczas których mieszczanie oraz chłopi prosili ją, by wstawiła się w ich sprawie u króla. Ślub zbliżał się, Elsa zaś zdawała się wszystkim być idealnie wychowaną, wyważoną i skromną dziewczyną o perlistym śmiechu, lotnym umyśle oraz naturze dobrotliwej łani – ciężko byłoby skłamać twierdząc, że podbiła serca większości dworzan swym charakterem oraz pięknością bladej twarzy. Ingaborg nakazała nagrzać wielką salę, gdzie stanęły dwa krzesła na podwyższeniu – jedno piękne, wystawne, tron, drugie zaś jedynie zdobne posrebrzeniami i miękkie, wskazane przez królową matkę Elsie gdy zasiadały. Niewzruszona przybyszka z Arendelle zdjęła, niby mimochodem, rękawiczki, podając je jednej ze swoich nowych dwórek, a gdy wsparła palce o zdobienia podłokietników zalśniły srebrzyste smugi, i oparcie zajaśniało lodem wystrzeliwującym ku górze, uzupełniającym się o ramiona śnieżnego płatka: w podobny sposób młoda dama odpowiadała na wszelkie złośliwostki Ingaborg – wydawała się je traktować jako udogodnienia dla niej specjalnie przyszykowane, jak mało wystawne krzesło, by mogła sama je przyozdobić. Dwórki obu wojujących ze sobą dam skłoniły się, po czym oddaliły: u boku Elsy pozostała Majken, zaś z królową matką – zasuszona, siwiejąca przełożona jej dworskich panien, zdająca się nie znać smaków innych niż gorzki oraz kwaśny. Elsa powachlowała się dłonią, wiedząc już, że Ingaborg zawsze każe utrzymywać wysokie temperatury tam, gdzie ma przebywać, by móc nosić swe letnie suknie odkrywające ramiona. Moda Południowych Wysp zakładała wiele szerokich, zdobnych koronek, odkryte ramiona – rękawy były drapowanymi koronkami oraz falbanami odchodzącymi od szczytu gorsetu w punkcie, gdzie znajdowała się najgłębsza część jego dekoltu, po czym opadały luźno na ręce, nie zakrywając niemal nic, poszerzając się ozdobnie na plecach – koronki oraz falbany królowej matki miały odcienie czerni oraz złota, gorset zaś szyty był z miedzianej satyny tłoczonej czernią w regularny, symetryczny wzór. Obszerne spódnice z tej samej tkaniny rozcięte były z przodu, a dolna spódnica, bliższa złota niż miedzi, zdobna była drapowaniami, kokardami, wykończona u dołu falbaną: Elsa, której buzia sama w sobie była ozdobą, siedząc obok w popielatej, lśniącej satynowo koszuli o wysokiej stójce i lekko rozszerzanych rękawach mających mankiety spięte niewielkimi zapinkami ze złota przypominającymi wielkością spłaszczone ziarnka grochu, w czarnym gorsecie o szerokich ramiączkach i jedynie dla ozdoby wciętym w zagłębieniu między piersiami, choć nie było widać tam ni skrawka nagiej skóry, za to wyszytym w prosty wzór przypominający haft z jej sukni koronacyjnej, wykończonym wąskimi taśmami aplikacji o barwach granatu, błękitu oraz pięknego biskupiego połączonych w symetryczny wzór, w czarnej, szytej z koła aksamitnej spódnicy, nie rozsadzonej tiulem, drapującej się wokół nóg zgrabnie, ukazującej jedyną ozdobną halkę – białą, wykończoną skromną koronką, zadzierającą się odrobinę ponad butami o ściętych noskach. Włosy zebrane w charakterystyczny warkocz – dodawały jej jedynie niewinności, sprawiały, że to, co królowa Ingaborg oraz część nowych dwórek przyszłej królowej wyśmiewały w duchu jako strój zwykłej mieszczki, kobiety z ludu doceniały jako brak zbędnego przepychu. Mężczyźni zaś, wpleceni w tłum wlewający się do komnaty, spoglądali na nią z zachwytem, gdyż kontrast skromnie ubranej, acz pięknej Elsy, wobec starzejącej się Ingaborg o kilku podbródkach, wciśniętej w ogromną, wystawną suknię, był uderzający. Być może działałby na niekorzyść Elsy, mówiąc o jej chciwości, niechęci wydawania pieniędzy na kosztowne stroje, bądź o lekceważącym stosunku wobec ludu, jednakże jej łagodny uśmiech władczyni nie pozwalał podobnym podejrzliwym myślom nawet przemknąć przez proste, ludzkie umysły tych, których polityka obchodziła jedynie wtedy, gdy nadchodził czas zbierania podatków. Pierwsi ludzie, niosąc w koszach okrytych barwnymi chusteczkami obrębionymi lnianymi antolażami podarki w ramach podziękowań za wysłuchanie ich spraw, kłaniali się już przed królową matką, a ta pozwalała im mówić. Elsa widziała kątem oka brak zainteresowania odmalowany na twarzy przyszłej świekry, siedziała jednakże spokojnie, posyłając ludziom uśmiechy, z dłońmi splecionymi na podołku, nie wtrącając się w działania królowej matki. Przynajmniej do czasu. Zaniepokoiła się widząc niezdrowe poruszenie pośród tłumu, podczas gdy Ingaborg zdawała się idealnie, nie wkładając w to nawet wysiłku, ów niepokój ignorować. Usłyszała głos proszący o pomoc, podniosła się ze swego krzesła, na co królowa matka obrzuciła ją rozzłoszczonym spojrzeniem, uśmiechając się ciasno, jakby powstrzymywała się od wypicia krwi narzeczonej najstarszego z żyjących jej synów. -Usiądź, poradzą sobie- powiedziała ze ściągniętą twarzą. Elsa jednak zebrała w dłoni spódnice, zstąpiła pospiesznie z podwyższenia, a tłum przed nią rozstępował się, tworząc prosty, wąski tunel wprost ku źródłu niepokoju. Elsa ujrzała leżącą na ziemi brzemienną kobietę, rozdętą już niczym beka – być może bliską rozwiązania. -Rozsuńcie się!- nakazała, przyklękając przy kobiecie. Ludzie wokół ściskali się, by zrobić jak najwięcej miejsca zemdlałej ciężarnej, poszeptując ze zdziwienia, że Elsa, przybyszka z Arendelle, królowa krwi, zainteresowała się poruszeniem pośród zwykłego ludu. Obok ciężarnej klęczała inna kobieta, posiwiała, trzymając dziewczynę za rękę, a jej oczy były wilgotne. -Co tu miało miejsce?- spytała z niepokojem, zerkając na kobiecinę wydającą się być brzemiennej świekrą bądź matką. -Rozpalona jest jak piec, powietrza jej brakło- odpowiedziała rozedrżanym głosem kobiecina, na co Elsa skinęła głową. Uniosła wzrok na okna, lekko poruszyła dłonią, a trzy strzeliste okiennice na raz ustąpiły z jękiem zimnym podmuchom powietrza, wpuszczając do wnętrza śnieg, którego biel opadała teraz na ramiona oraz włosy interesantów przybyłych na audiencje. Królowa Arendelle przyłożyła niemal lodowato zimne dłonie do twarzy zemdlonej kobiety, przygryzając wargę, mając nadzieję, iż się wybudzi. Nagle obok pojawiła się Majken, której udało się przecisnąć przez tłum. -Cóż się dzieje, pani?!- spytała. -Wezwij medyka- nakazała Elsa bez wytłumaczenia, na co dziewczyna zagłębiła się na powrót między ludzi, jej pani zaś znów zwróciła pełne niepokoju oczy na ciężarną. Poklepała delikatnie jej policzki, a zaraz wraz z matką ciężarnej obaczyły, jak powieki leżącej poruszają się nieznacznie, jakby ta właśnie śniła koszmar, z którego nie mogła się wybudzić. Ingaborg w tym czasie poczerwieniała odbierając pelerynę przyniesioną jej przez jedną z dwórek i otulając się szczelnie. Jej drogocenne ciepło – zaprzepaszczone! Zimno spowijało komnatę przez tę nieokrzesaną dziewczynę z dzikiej północy, myślącą, że jest godną jej syna! Ludzie pokazywali królowej matce plecy, by stając na palcach próbować dojrzeć, co się dzieje – ta zniewaga jedynie mocniej rozwścieczyła Ingaborg, która bez słowa opuściła salę, gdy medycy, królewscy medycy!, przenosili na skonstruowanych z dwóch długich tyczek z rozpiętą między nimi lnianą płachtą noszach ciężarną do bocznej komnaty. Królowa Arendelle, widząc brak Ingaborg, z zadowoleniem zajęła swoje miejsce, postanawiając samodzielnie przyjąć wszystkich przybyłych do królowej matki – przecież za nie tak długo to do niej właśnie będą zwracać się ci ludzie, nie zaś do matki króla. Pełna łagodności oraz zaangażowania obiecywała wstawiennictwo w sprawach jej przedstawianych, z pięknymi uśmiechami przyjmowała podarki. Majken, również delikatnie uśmiechnięta, siedziała na przystawionym zydelku obok swej pani, co jakiś czas udając się na niedługi spacer do komnaty, gdzie medycy wybudzili już omdlałą kobietę i poili ją wzmacniającymi dekoktami. W drzwiach wielkiej sali jednak pojawiła się na powrót królowa matka – wraz ze swym królewskim synem, wskazując na Elsę palcem i mówiąc coś ze wściekłą miną do króla. „Tego już zbyt wiele, synu!” zdawała się mówić, na co on jedynie skinął głową, wiedząc, iż jego matka często przesadza. Elsa podniosła się rozkładając wdzięcznie ręce. -Wybaczcie, droga ludności, mą interwencję. Powróciła już królowa Ingaborg, by wysłuchać waszych próśb- zwróciła się do ludzi. Majken, obserwując ukradkiem Feliksa z matką, zobaczyła jak król rozpogodził się na oświadczenie jej pani: Elsa, jak zawsze niemal, użyła właściwych słów we właściwej chwili, by być przyjętą jako jeszcze bliższa perfekcji niż przedstawiała rzeczywistość. Obie przecież czuły wewnątrz ten entuzjazm i okrutną radość młodych kobietek, iż utarły nosa starej prukwie. Królowa matka powiedziała coś jeszcze do syna, po czym przykleiła do twarzy sztuczny, żabi uśmiech i ruszyła na powrót ku swemu przypominającemu do złudzeniu tron krzesłu na podwyższeniu. Skinęła głową Elsie na pokaz, by ludzie zobaczyli tę wydumaną, nieprawdziwą wdzięczność za przejęcie przez ostatnie chwile jej zadania. Majken oraz Elsa oddaliły się, by skryć w komnacie bocznej, gdzie znajdowała się ciężarna. -Dziękuję ci, jaśnie pani- przywitała ją od progu wybudzona kobieta, klękając powoli, z jedną dłonią na rozdętym nowym życiem brzuchu. Elsa podała jej królewski pierścień Arendelle do pocałowania, następnie zaś miękkim głosem nakazała jej wstać. Ujęła ją delikatnie, pomogła zasiąść w miękkim krześle. -Tak mnie tam duszno było! Obaczyłam tylko jak sala się kręci i potem byłam już tu- stwierdziła zmęczonym głosem. -Pani matka powiedziała, że mnie uratowałaś, jasna pani- uśmiechnęła się wdzięcznie do Elsy, ta zaś odwzajemniła uśmiech. Żadna z nich nie ujrzała, ni nie usłyszała, jak król wślizgnął się do komnaty. -Nie możesz już wrócić między ludzi, znów byś padła, zemdlona- stwierdziła Elsa podając jej kielich cienkiego piwa*. -Powiedz więc cóż cię sprowadza, ja zaś w twym imieniu zwrócę się do króla- zachęciła łapczywie przyssaną do naczynia brzemienną. Kobieta odsunęła kielich od ust, otarła wargi zawilgocone chmielnym napojem wierzchem dłoni. -Prosić chciałam, by król wypłacił przyobiecany żołd- Feliks zmarszczył czoło: wypłacał przecież wszystkim żołnierzom swej armii żołd na czas. -Nie ma przecie ni mego męża w domu, ni pieniędzy, a rozwiązanie blisko. Zima sroga... Ah! Cóż ze mną będzie i mą macierzą- wspomniana kobiecina struchlała parę zdań wcześniej, wpatrzona w drzwi szeroko rozwartymi oczyma, król jednak dał jej znak palcem przyłożonym do ust, by nie odzywała się na temat jego obecności. Teraz jednakże odchrząknął, a mars przecinał jego czoło. Kobiety spojrzały nań, medycy obrócili się ponad ramionami, dotąd zbierając ze stołu swe medykamenty. I niemal cała komnata padła w pokłonach, jedynie Elsa, która przytrzymała ramię ciężarnej, by ta nie podrywała się z krzesła, oraz sama ciężarna, nie złożyły od razu wyrazów szacunku. Młoda władczyni Arendelle skinęła Feliksowi głową, ten zaś zbliżył się do brzemiennej, na której spulchniałej od ciąży buzi malowało się przerażenie na myśl o rozmowie z koronowanym o tak nieprzychylnej minie. -Jak to, pani, nie ma twego męża w domu? Jak to: nie ma pieniędzy?- spytał głosem ostrym, jakby pełnym wyrzutu. -Królu!- sapnęła przerażona Elsa widząc, jak twarz dziewczęcia bieleje. Spojrzał na nią, ona zaś ścinała go zimnym wzrokiem. -Jette nosi pod sercem przyszłego twego poddanego, okaż więc należny szacunek, bo czymże jest król bez swego ludu? - jej ton był ostrzejszy niż wcześniejsze słowa króla, zaś spojrzenie zdawało się chcieć zamrozić go na miejscu. Zmarszczył brwi, zacisnął mocniej usta, jego narzeczona zaś zwróciła się ku pobladłej dziewczynie w ciąży, z troską przykucając obok, zamykając jedną jej dłoń między swymi. -Kiedy mąż twój został powołany? Kiedy otrzymać mieliście wynagrodzenie?- podejrzewała, iż mąż tej panny był najęty w imieniu króla przez pachołków królowej matki, za plecami Feliksa; podejrzewała, że ta ciężarna była dla niej błogosławieństwem z niebios. Feliks splótł ręce na piersi z surową twarzą patrząc na poddaną, a gdy ta próbowała unieść nań wzrok, Elsa delikatnie położyła dłoń na jej policzku i skierowała twarz dziewczęcia ku sobie. -Mów, Jette. -Ja... Przybył nieco ponad dwie niedziele temu mąż mój, mówił, iż powołanie jest na misję za granicę, że za tygodnie cztery wróci- Elsa lekko zacisnęła palce na ręce brzemiennej: och, tak, dzięki wam, niebiosa za Jettę! Zachęciła dziewczynę uśmiechem do dalszego mówienia. -Miałam połowę żołdu dostać w tydzień po wyjeździe męża, resztę zaś miał odebrać on w dniu powrotu. -Tydzień więc minął, a połowa wynagrodzenia nie została wypłacona- podsumował król, ujmując brodę między palce i wpatrując się w ścianę. -Kłamiesz, Jetto. Nie prowadziłem poboru, nie było ni jednej misji ostatnimi miesiącami. -Mylisz się, jaśnie panie- powiedziała królowa Arendelle prostując się na całą swą wysokość, jej głos był idealnie dźwięczny i spokojny. Przeniósł na nią zdziwione, złe spojrzenie, podszedł, nadstawiając ramię i odprowadził ją w kąt komnaty. Ludzie w niej skupieni zwrócili się do nich plecami, udając nieistniejących. -Zarzucasz mi łgarstwo, moja pani?- ściszony, nieprzychylny głos. -Nie, mój panie. Wiem jednakże, któż w twym imieniu powołał mężów ze stolicy i w jakim celu- odparła, również ściszonym głosem. -Królowa Ingaborg posłała twych żołdaków do Arendelle, by odbili z mej mocy księcia Hansa. -Łżesz- stwierdził głosem równie zimnym, jak ten, którego używała ona. -Wiem o tym od wieśniaków, gdzie spędziłam pierwszą noc na Południowych Wyspach. Jeżeli jednak nie wierzysz mi, jaśnie panie, odczekaj kolejne dwie niedziele, wtedy wiadomym będzie, czy twój brat został... Ocalony. *** -Pani... Jesteśmy właściwie więźniarkami. -Wiem, Heddo. Król Feliks dowiódł swej naiwności mówiąc mi, bym pozostała w swych komnatach. -Jak można ci, pani, zarzucić kłamstwa, fabrykowanie dowodów!?- oburzyła się targana emocjami Stina, wtrącając do rozmowy, uprzednio cisnąwszy swoją robótkę na podłogę. -Drogie moje... Mówimy o tej sytuacji blisko już dwa tygodnie, niemal bez przerw. Dość mam już...- wtem drzwi prywatnej komnaty Elsy rozwarły się na oścież, w nich stał zaś król Feliks z odmalowaną na twarzy mieszanką wściekłości oraz żałości. Elsa zmierzyła go krótkim i zimnym, nieprzychylnym spojrzeniem; zacisnęła ciasno usta: choć odczytała już z jego twarzy, iż jej słowa okazały się być prawdą, zwróciła wzrok na książkę z baśniami, którą otrzymała z okazji świąt od Anny, a której zaś nie miała wcześniej czasu czytać. Dwa tygodnie niemalże całkowitego zamknięcia w obcym pałacu, w obcych, pogardliwie przydzielonych przez królową matkę zbyt mało przestronnych, komnatach dały jej ten czas, nawet jeżeli był niespokojnym, często przedzielanym odstępami poświęconymi na pełne niepokoju wpatrywanie się w śnieg za oknem. Pozostałe z nią, przybyłe z Arendelle, dwórki poderwały się, padając w głębokich pokłonach, w których więcej było przymusu zwykłej, dworskiej etykiety niż faktycznego szacunku, zaś Elsa nie zdradziła żadnego śladu przejęcia się przybyciem narzeczonego. On zaś padł na kolana przy fotelu przyrzeczonej mu kobiety, nie zwracając uwagi na jej dworki – te po cichu przemknęły wzdłuż ścian do poprzedzającej prywatny pokój komnaty gościnnej, gdzie zasiadły niczym na szpilkach, unikając spoglądania na siebie wzajem. Chwycił dłonie Elsy, książka otrzymana od siostry, wytrącona z rąk, spadła na dywan. -Wybacz mi, jaśnie pani- poprosił, wspierając w kajającej się pozie czoło o wierzch jej dłoni. Patrzyła nań z góry, zastanawiając się, czy nie jest to podstępem. -Przybył brat mój, matka zaś wyznała, iż kłamała dwa tygodnie wcześniej, gdym pytał ją o spisek: wyznała prawdę, że posłała mych żołnierzy, by wyswobodzić Hansa. Powiedziała, że mogę teraz już cię odesłać, że Hans jest w domu, bezpieczny. Kajam się przed tobą, błagam o wybaczenie. -I cóż zrobisz, gdy je otrzymasz? Znów nie dasz mi wiary, gdy powiem ci niewygodną prawdę?- wyrwała dłonie z jego uścisku, podnosząc się gwałtownie z fotela. Podniosła książkę z podłogi: sprawdziła troskliwie, czy nie zagniotły się w niej kartki. Zamknąwszy ją przycisnęła ją do piersi niczym tarczę. Król podniósł się z kolan, stał naprzeciw, nie wiedząc jak uzyskać rozgrzeszenie od tej kobiety starającej się wyglądać na stworzoną z lodu oraz kamienia. -Pani moja... Nakazałem zamknąć Hansa, matce zaś dałem wybór: ustąpi ci miejsca we dworze, lecz w nim pozostanie, bądź zostanie odesłana do klasztoru- królowa Arendelle spojrzała na niego, zmrużyła oczy podejrzliwie. Zrobił ku niej krok, ona zaś o krok cofnęła się, jakby między nimi znajdował się miecz wymierzony wprost w jej pierś. -Któż czeka na mnie za drzwiami mych komnat? Gawiedź z pochodniami? Królowa Ingaborg mdlejąca pośród swych kłamstw, jak to trafiłam ją lodowym pociskiem? Któż, pytam?!- była nieufna. A zamknięcie jej przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie, traktowanie jak gdyby była więźniarką, choć słuszność była po jej stronie, a sumienie jej zaś lśniło przejrzyście niczym brylant, poskutkowało poczuciem zagnania w kąt, brakiem wyboru, zależnością. Dociskała książkę mocniej do sukni, oddychała coraz płycej. Dwórki wsypały się, spanikowane, do środka. Elsa natychmiast wyprostowała się, skryła swój strach za kamienną maską królewskiej łagodności. -Wasze królewskie mości! Przybył pachołek, melduje o ucieczce królowej oraz Hansa! Elsa natychmiast uwierzyła, ponownie upuściła książkę, zbierając spódnice sukni. -Mus nam ich powstrzymać!- rzuciła do Feliksa, ten zaś bez słowa puścił się wraz z nią biegiem ku korytarzom, przecinając je parę kroków przed swą narzeczoną, która w bucikach na obcasie nie mogła poruszać się tak sprawnie. Jednak nagle zatrzymała się, podeszła do okna. -Stój!- zawołała za królem, ten zaś obrócił się i spojrzał na nią zdziwiony. Położyła dłoń na szybie, patrząc w zmrok zapadającego wieczora: na wodzie zatoki kołysała się łajba, w oddali zaś majaczył cień okrętu. -Zdążyli zbiec. -Mieli plan ucieczki- uzupełniła Elsa, patrząc na przyszłego męża bez śladu zimna. Jej niepokojąco błękitne tęczówki nie potrafiły ukryć czarnych wizji. Objął ją ramieniem, przycisnął do boku, ona zaś zacisnęła jedną z dłoni na jego stroju. -Spokojnie, moja pani- powiedział, ona zaś w chwilę później wymknęła się z uścisku, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, jak blisko znalazła się mężczyzny wobec którego miała tak ambiwalentny stosunek. Nie wiedziała nawet, czy przypadkiem go nie nienawidzi. *w średniowieczu nawet podczas porodu kobietom podawano piwo ;) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania